Super Mario Bros Z reimagined
by Geodrin34
Summary: Super Mario Bros. Z rewritten and set within the Super MArio World setting and athmsphere.
1. Chapter 1

_**SUPER MARIO BROS. Z**_

_Chapter One:_

_Return To The Kingdom_

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Yoshi's were swimming with Princess Peach and Diasy at their favorite spot near where their hut was. Boshi loved the water, especially on a warm beautiful day. Unnoticeably, Goombily, a stupid warrior of the Goomba Army and a loyal friend to Lemmy, was sneaking up on them. Goombilly was just on one of his long morning walks like every other day, but except this time he had crossed the bridge and entered into the Mushroom Kingdom island on a mission.

"Hmm?" Goombilly asked himself as he looked at a brightly colored purple diamond. It was huge, biggest that Goombilly had ever seen,"Well, Lemmy didn't say notin' bout some diamond...maybe I can cut it and give a piece to Goombella, then she'll finally take me serious." He got closer to the gem to examine it, he picked it up and tried to walk away but tripped on the large and obvious rock right infornt of him. The large Diamond went tumbling down the cliff and landed into the water,"No! My diomand!"

Yoshi, Mrs. Yoshi, and even Boshi noticed the large sound of a tumbling block of something. It hit the water and then suddenly changed red.

"A changeling rock? Wife, call Mario! Hurry." Yoshi said, as his beautiful wife ran into their hut.

It suddenly got dark without warning. "Huh? What's going on?" Goombilly asked,"Is there a storm coming?" Yoshi looked up at the cliff.

"Goombilly!" Yoshi shouted, as he raised his arm and pointed.

"Goombilly?" Boshi asked. Yoshi turned to him.

"Goombilly, a loyal assassin and friend of Bowser's son and King Koopa's number two, Lemmy. He was responsible for merging the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa's island." Yoshi explained. Suddenly, the water started twirling, and started to suck in Princess Peach and Diasy, who was out doing laps in the ocean. The darkness caused by the diamond didn't last very long, as a bright light flashed.

"What the?" Goombilly yelled out. Volts of eletricity began surging in the center of the light. The electricity grew larger, and a high-pitched sound could be heard. There was an explosion of light. The ball of electricity was now three times as large as it was before. Goombilly had to fight against the wind being produced to avoid being blown away, then the wind got heavier, and heavier, until he was blown all the way to the flashing light,"Ahhh!"

"_I am alive...I am complete...I am...BACK!!!"_ A voice yelled out from the light. The light died down, as a large lizard, resembling Bowser floated in the air, alongside Goombilly.

"_Give me the Chaos Emerald!!!" _he ordered.

"Chaos Emerald?" Goombilly repeated, as he reached down to the floatying rock beside him and handed it to him. The beast smiled.

"You are...Goombilly?" he asked.

"Ye-Yes..."

"Well, you can call me...Bowser...Giga Bowser..." he stated, as they flashed away.

END OF PART 1...

IF you are wondering, this is based off Alvin Earthworm's flash show, but edited to be like a sequel to my reimagined Super Mario World story, which I'll be posting...eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

SUPER MARIO BROS. Z

Part 2:

And The Heros Will Come...

The 25th Annual Mario Kart Race was beginning today with a two-on-two race. The crowd was roaring for their saviors, Mario and Luigi. The two were well known for their heroism throughout the country.

"Presenting the great king Koopa…" the Anouncer said. "…and soon to be master of the Mushroom Kingdom. I give you, The Amazing Bowser...wait, Bowser?" the Super Mario Bros. were staring up at the announcer in confusion for they had killed Bowser not to long ago.

"That can't be right, we watched Bowser fall of a cliff!" Luigi explained. Then, the large reborn reptile jumped up, from behind the stage. Bowser just laughed and the crowd booed him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he said. "It's great to be here!" Bowser leapt into the air. Mario jumped out of the way as Bowser landed where he was moments before,"Well, hello there Mario." Bowser said,"Sorry to 'crash' your little 'Mario Party', but today, I have a little date with destiny. Or more like Princess Peach, ha ha ha ha!"

"Why you!" Mario said as he reached for his pocket. Luigi hit Mario on the shoulder.

"Mario, don't you remember? The Mushroom told us to only use those on emergancys." Luigi stated.

"Luigi, this is an emergency." Mario told his brother.

"Yeah, but in this specific emergency, we have our fists." Luigi said. They turned to Bowser and unched him.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?" Bowser asked. Then the italien plumbers jumped up and landed on Bowsers head. Bowser jumped up, then kept on going up. They then relized that he was being pulled up to his boat, flying boat that is.

"Oh no!" the Anouncer cried out,"He kidnapped the princess!"

"Why don't you put your money where your moustache is, Mario brothers? It's go time!" Luigi screamed. The dup starts to run..

"Your lousy chicken of brothers always cracks me up!" he laughed,"But I'm done talking with you Mario! Let's finish this!"

_Bowser has returned to cause havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom and trap the princess once again. _


End file.
